Deathstroke's Five
by IDreamofAfrica96
Summary: Jump City is down the tubes and the Teen Titans never exsisted. Instead, there is the D.S.F. and now they must kill one of their own. RobxStar Rated for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Starfire- Tigress**

**Nightwing- Wolf**

**Raven- Raven**

**Cyborg- Bear**

**Beast Boy- Hyena **

**Terra- Mamba**

**Slade- Slade, Deathstroke**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans. As if!**

**No Man's Land**

It was a dark time. Jump City was a no man's land, outside realm of God. Declared by the government as 'no longer under federal protection or marketing'. 400 square miles, where no one was safe and justice was dead. Since 'Black Thursday' the world had shut out the unsolvable failure that was Jump City and the slums. No one was allowed in, no one allowed out.

Slade, a tyrant with one eye had slowly taken over the area. He ruled Jump City, filled the surrounding slums with drugs and destroyed everything. Slade ruled and had done so for 20 years.

The city was filled with crime. Rickety tenements surrounded Slade's headquarters. It was always raining and a black cloud of smog blocked out the sun and suffocated the residents. It was crisis. People were starving and the hospitals overflowing with sickness. Gangs committed senseless acts, killing innocents. Jump City was a living hell.

* * *

Slade'ssoldiers carried out his every whim, killing anyone who threatened his empire. He was not beyond killing children or women. He was ruthless; a tyrant. Anyone that stood against him would be killed. If you were important enough he might even send one of the D.S.F; Death Stroke's Five. Five of the most highly trained assassins the world had ever known.

The D.S.F. would attack one at a time, weakening you to the brink of death. It was done excruciatingly slowly; you never knew when they would attack next. You lived in fear of their strike. Few survived the first attack, let alone the second. Never did anyone go through 3, much less five. Fear was the name of the game. Each of the D.S.F. had their own style of fighting, each using different elements to their advantage.

There was Hyena, who attacked with the ferocity of the hyena. He used swords to slit throat of his targets. He was average size man with dark green eyes and green hair and skin. He wore a black ninja that covered most of his jade skin and face with only an eye hole and allowed him to move freely.

There was Bear, second in command, whose strength was that of legend. He used high tech weaponry to blast his victims into oblivion. He was big and broad, with smooth chocolate skin and dark brown eyes. His black trench coat, combat boots and shades hid him in the dark alleys.

Raven was a dark and mysterious figure, who used stealth her advantage. She only came at night, using daggers and ninja stars to kill her victims. She was thin with short violet hair and violet eyes to match. She wore a dark leotard and cape.

There was Mamba. She was tall and blond with deep blue eyes and quite pretty. She was the rookie, new, inexperienced and a bit too eager to please. She used poison darts to kill her victims, often romanced her targets before she killed, betraying them. The others did not trust her. She also wore a red, tight leather pants and top with spiked combat boots.

Wolf. The leader. A loner, with long black hair and ice blue eyes that radiated the coldness of his hardened heart. The most feared of all. His bow staff had put many into a permanent sleep. He wore loose blue silk pants and a loose blue silk kimono top.

There was once one named Tigress, who fled to the winds 5 years ago. Slade had been furious, having lost her and her deadly sai. Her beauty was as legendary as Hyena's ferocity, Raven's stealth, Bear's strength, Mamba's backstabbing and Wolf's mercilessness. Slade had searched for her obsessively seeking revenge.

* * *

It was a dark, dreary night in Jump City when Slade called for D.S.F. He paced before them, "Its time for a hit my assassins." Slade laughed. "We have found the location of our beloved traitor, Tigress. She has been hiding out in the slums. I trained her from a young age as I trained you. She will be hard to defeat. She was, is one of the best. Show no mercy. Wolf doesn't have a problem with it, none of you should. No tigress goes down without a fight." Slade smiled evilly, his one eye widened with delight. "Hyena, you will go first. Failure will not be tolerated."

"Yes, master." Hyena bowed as did the others. He turned out of the room, gathering his swords so he could begin immediately.

"Leave me." They left, leaving Slade in the dark briefing room. Slade breathed, tightness closing in on his chest. He clutched it and an attendant rushed to help him.

"No." he growled, knocking the attendant to the floor. It's the damn air, he thought, although he had had similar episodes in the past weeks. He was getting old, and death was quickly approaching, maybe within the year. He would fight as he fought all change, and all things.

* * *

The city was rotting. Homeless families sought shelter in abandoned parking garages and many lived in the slums. Only 30 of the population was employed and the jobless wandered in the dark, dirty alleys that connected the city. Those that had once prominent and rich were reduced to the lowly tenements they once thought disgusting. Disease ran rampant killing more people then the gangs did. And it was only the beginning. It would only get worse.

* * *

Wolf stepped into the house. Slade kept him and the other assassins in the former mayor's home, which he had seized. It was nice colonial, but had fallen into disrepair. The parquet floors were scuffed and the doors were scratched and beaten. The stove was crusty with guck from over boiled food. The foundation was unsteady and creaked.

Wolf trudged upstairs in his empty room. It held nothing but a sleeping pad, lamb, and a trunk. Wolf took off his kimono, and threw it onto the trunk. Hyena won't be able to beat Tigress, he thought, Tigress was stronger. She would probably even beat Raven, Bear and Mamba, but she was no match for him. Somehow, he sensed it would be down to him and her, and he would have to kill the woman he once loved. He hated her now, the way she left without so much as a word. He wouldn't have a problem killing her. He never did. He lay down and finally drifted into a fitful sleep.

_Flashback_

_They were in the dark training room, right at the formation of the squad, an audition if you will. The 50 best fighters were each paired with a sparring partner. Slade stood before them. _

"_Now, each of you will have a sparring partner. Bear doesn't need practice his weapons- which happen to be a pair of .44s, an automatic rifle and explosives." Slade yelled. The pairs drifted into the training circles and Bear sat on the sidelines. Slade tossed a match, which caught on the gasoline around the circle. Each pair was trapped in the ring of fire, 10-foot flames dancing around them. _

_Tigress was paired with a man raised by the one and only Slade. He had an alloy bow staff. Tigress bore a pair of sai, her three pronged weapons, sharpened till they were razor sharp._

"_Now, each the object is to fight your partner till the other is pinned for 10 seconds or unconscious. The 4 best will be chosen for the team. Bear has already made it. Begin."_

_He circled her, checking for a weak spot. She charged him and they sparred the fury of the fire, the clashing metal, the flying weapons. They went on and on, the man dominating. Slade watched them with evil dancing in his eyes. They were perfect._

_Suddenly, Tigress sent him to the ground with a vicious blow to the face. She pinned him, threatening to send her sai, though his heart. He gave her a surprised look._

_Slade was furious. He doused the fire and had his stooges drag a struggling Wolf out. Slade picked up a poker that was glowing white and pressed it to Wolf's exposed back. Wolf ground his teeth not daring to cry out. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. The fighters watched in horror as Slade drew a picture on the man's back. It was a picture of a wolf. He finally stopped, and the guards dragged the man to the infirmary. 'Wolf' looked back at Tigress and gave her a look of anger and hate that pierced her soul. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

Raven sighed. She could sense Wolf's unrest. She was suffering also. Tigress was her best friend. Tigress had saved her life once and together they had held their own against the testosterone-oozing male assassins. She knew that Wolf and Tigress had had a fling once, right before Tigress left. Wolf was struggling with the fact of killing her as she was.

_Flashback_

"_Raven, you should put on makeup sometime." Tigress remarked, sitting with Raven in her room. _

"_Like when?" Raven questioned._

"_Like now." "But-" In a flash Tigress had slathered every makeup she owned on Raven. Raven had been adorned with green eye shadow, lots of mascara, red lipstick, and blue eyeliner. _

"_Wonderful!" gushed Tigress, admiring her handiwork._

_In their haste they had left the door open. Bear, Hyena and Wolf passed, and stopped, aghast. Hyena cracked up, Bear chuckled and Wolf showed a hint of a smile. Tigress laughed with Hyena and Bear. Raven felt herself blush and began to laugh._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Bear looked at Raven, sitting beside him on the living couch, who was lost in her own thoughts. He stopped cleaning his gun and looked out the window. Rain was pouring down and thunder rumbled. He grunted, wishing the sun would shine for once. An impossible dream, he told himself. He had never been close to Tigress. But he had been the one who suggested she leave.

_Flashback_

_It was a night like this and no one was up. Bear was cleaning his gun, his usual, late-night-can't-sleep practice. He put the gun back in its case and slid it into the weapons closet. He was going up the stairs until he heard something drop in the bathroom. He went to the bathroom, making sure it wasn't an intruder. He saw light was on under the door. He tried the doorknob; it wasn't locked. He pushed it open, wondering what in God's name somebody would be doing up this late. Tigress sat on the sink looking at something that looked like a thermometer. The box to a home pregnancy kit lay discarded on the floor. _

_He was speechless. Tigress saw him and said "It's not ready yet."_

"_What's not ready?" he asked._

"_The test." She breathed in sharply. "If it's positive, I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Slade will make me put it up for adoption."_

"_Who…" he started._

"_Wolf."_

_He almost choked. "I'm not sure if I can look at the test results," she whispered, when the test beeped, signaling its conclusion had been reached, "Can you read it for me?"_

_Bear clumsily took it. The screen had a little plus on it. He felt all his mouth dry up and he opened and closed his mouth, like a fish out of water. She saw this and began to cry._

"_What am I going to do? I want my baby," she whispered, shedding a tear._

"_Run," Bear said simply. "Take an alias, hide in the slums, and raise the child. Slade'll never find you."_

_A week later, she had it all arranged. That night when everyone had gone to bed, Bear piled her luggage into a waiting cab, to take her some place far from here. She was ready to start her new life. She waved back at Bear, and he watched the cab ramble away into the dark._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Hyena sharpened his swords, preparing for tomorrow's attack. He sighed. Tigress had been a friend, who didn't dismiss him like Raven, disrespect him like Wolf, chase after him like Mamba, or ignore him like Bear sometimes did. When she had left he had felt a deep personal loss. But he had to do it. Slade had ordered him to. He didn't want a picture of a hyena branded onto his back with a blazing poker.

_Flashback_

"_And then the monkey said 'You're bananas!'" Hyena finished, letting the punchline soak in._

"_That was a true waste of my time," said Raven, in her monotone voice. Bear rolled his eyes._

"_Well let's see you do better!" snapped Hyena defensively._

"_I liked that, Hyena," Tigress giggled, "It was very funny!" Hyena smiled. At least someone enjoyed his jokes._

"_Wipe that smile off your face, you idiot. That was the stupidest thing I ever heard. So shut the hell up for once, Hyena." Wolf growled. Everyone stared at him, 1., because he talked, 2., because he had just said something very cruel to the well-meaning Hyena. _

_Tigress looked over at Hyena. He looked like he had just been slapped. "Do you live to crush Hyena's soul?" she yelled, warrior-woman mode taking over._

"_Yeah, that was pretty mean…" agreed Bear. Raven nodded._

_Wolf, stood up, and gave Bear and Raven looks of disgust. He glared at Tigress with a look that made even Raven shiver. "Why do stick up for this clown?" he asked walking away._

"_Because 'this clown' is my friend, which is more than I can say for you!" she shouted at the retreating figure. _

"_Wo-oo-ww, y-you just stood up to W-Wolf." Hyena stammered._

"_Well, someone had to do it."_

End Flashback

* * *

Mamba didn't know what everyone was depressed about. This was the happiest day of her life. They would kill Tigress, the slut who had always overshadowed her.

And so our story begins…..

**

* * *

I hoped you like it! I want 5 reviews before I post my next chapter. I will be adding an epilogue to my story Total Eclipse soon. Until next time, ciao! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! 5 reviews! Here's what you've been waiting for!**

**Strike of the Hyena**

Tigress rubbed her cold limbs. Great, the heat is out again, she thought. Beside her on the mattress, Venus shivered. Tigress piled more blankets a top the small child, and kissed her lightly.

"You deserve better than this. You deserve a father, a nice home, and a good place to grow up. Sadly, Jump City and I can offer none of that," she whispered sadly to the sleeping girl.

Tigress got up and went to the kitchen. Strategically placed pans caught rainwater leaking from the roof. The scratched cabinets, some missing doors, creaked as she opened them to fetch some tea to warm her.

He shook he head. Her new life was interesting, to say the least. A job as a waitress in a run-down diner, a dilapidated small loft on top of an abandoned factory, and a beautiful daughter named Venus.

_Flashback_

_Tigress sat in the hospital bed, rain pounding on the windows outside. She cradled her sleeping newborn. She was small, smaller than a full-term baby should be. But she was already breathtaking. Finely sculpted features, hypnotizing jade eyes, just her mother's. And the hair. A full head of jet black hair, just her father's, a man Tigress was trying to forget. This child would be a reminder of the life Tigress once led, a life she swore never to go back to._

"_May love follow you everywhere, and may you embrace it. Be brave, loving and lucky my daughter. That's all you'll ever need."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Hyena waited on the fire escape. He hesitated and mentally slapped himself for agreeing to this. Tigress had been right to leave this life of killing and preying on the timid. Here he was, swords sharpened, clothed in his uniform, and ready to kick butt. He gulped and climbed though window into Tigress's apartment.

* * *

Tigress sniffed and heard soft footsteps. Someone was here and it wasn't Venus.

* * *

He crept into the kitchen but no one was there. He waited. Suddenly, a woman clad in only a short tight nightgown jumped him. He raised his swords just in time to block the attack. She stood there, sai entangled in his swords. 

"Tigress?" he breathed.

"Hyena?" she said surprised. "I guess Slade found me. So why don't you just kill me. I wouldn't want you to go home empty handed." She dropped her sai and waited for his killing blow.

He stood there. She was just handing him victory. Slade might promote him for slaying the Tigress, the one of the best warriors ever born. But this was his friend. What was more important, a better job, or a guiltless life?

He moved to strike and then couldn't. He willed himself to, but he wouldn't move. They stood there for a couple minutes.

_Flashback_

"_Hyena, do dream of a life better than this?" Tigress asked. They sat in the dark living room, rain pattering on the glass. Everyone had retired to their room but him and her._

"_Sometimes…" he sighed._

"_How did you become, well, a fighter?"_

_He stared longingly out the window. "I grew up in the high- class suburbs, a time before this. My dad was a stockbroker and my mom, a regular June Cleaver. My beloved sister, May. And then there was Black Thursday. The economy disintegrated. My father, whose whole life revolved around the economy, lost everything. We had to sell the house and move to the tenements. I was 6. May was 8. My father was in and out of these minimum wage jobs. He became a junkie. All the money he made, which wasn't much, went to his habit. We didn't have food or decent clothes. The only thing that kept me hoping was May. She took care of me and she loved me unconditionally. And I loved her. One day, May, who was always sickly, became ill. The health in tenements was poor. Open sewers, communal bathrooms, polluted air. She died. My angel, my savior, gone at 11 years old. My mom, although she'd never admit it, loved May more. Mom was living a nightmare. Riches to rags, an addict for a husband, a dead daughter, and a son she had to raise on her own." He was crying, remembering all that had gone so wrong so quickly._

"_Mom took her own life soon after May died. I was left with my father. He was not the man he used to be. He was abusive. I ran away when I was 10. Joined a gang. I was dedicated and the leader noticed. He took me under his wing. Taught me the way of the sword and the streets. The father I had once, reincarnated. He was kind and gentle. By the time I was 15 the gang had doubled in size. I was second in command. One day I was walking through an alley and saw my father. He was a bum, unshaven and wearing beyond tattered clothing. He saw me and recognized me. I stopped and stared him. He told me he was sorry for everything. For May, for Mom, for me. I told him it was too little, much too late. I told him he was a coward and an addict. Told him how if had fought if he hadn't just gone without a struggle like he did May and Mom would still be alive. Told him if he had been a man we would have gotten through it. I told him he was no father of mine. And I'll never forget the look in his eyes. The saddest, most sorrowful look I've ever. I never saw him after that. I quit the gang and tried out for the D.S.F."_

_Tigress was silent. "Hyena, I will always be there for you," she said at last. "When we escape this life, will you be there with me?"_

"_Yes. I could be your nanny."_

_Tigress chuckled and together they watched the rain pour down._

_End Flashback_

"I can't." He dropped his swords and pulled off his face covering. "I just can't. I can't kill a friend. But Slade will torture me for my decision not to kill you…"

Hyena brightened. "But, long ago, I said I would be pleased to be your nanny…"

Tigress smiled, remembering that night. She rapped three times on a nearby dresser, which slid away, revealing another bedroom, a safe haven.

* * *

Slade seethed. It had been 2 days and Hyena had not returned. He paced before the remaining D.S.F. 

"Hyena has failed to complete his mission. This failure is intolerable and if he ever shows his face here again, he will be killed. Oh well, Hyena was always weak. Too compassionate. Furthermore, failure in this mission means DEATH! Anyone who either dies trying to kill her or hides with her, as I fear Hyena has done, will die a traitor." Slade said.

"Bear you will go now." Bear turned to leave but Slade's menacing voice stopped him. "If you find Hyena, kill him, too. And Bear remember. If you don't kill her I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes my lord."

* * *

Hyena played with Venus while Tigress was at work. It had been a week since Slade had given him his assignment. He frowned, knowing that another one of the D.S.F. would be here to kill all three of them shortly. 

Venus sensed his anxiety. "Is something wrong, Uncle Hyena?"

He stared at the 4 year old. "No. Nothing." He smiled. "Show me your new moves." As if a power switch had been flipped in her brain, Venus launched into complex martial arts maneuvers. She twirled her sai with expert precision. She finished and bowed. Hyena ruffled her hair. "Now you're one tyke I wouldn't want to run into in a dark alley." Venus smiled shyly.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Hyena, Bear watched from a neighboring rooftop. He lowered his binoculars and talked into his walkie-talkie. 

"My lord, Hyena is hiding out with Tigress. I repeat, Hyena is in the loft with Tigress."

"Excellent," came Slade's voice through the static. "Kill him when you kill Tigress. Maybe a nice gunshot to the head."

"My lord," Bear continued, "There is also a child."

"A child?" Slade didn't bother hide his surprise. "So Tigress is a mother. How old?"

"About 3 or 4."

"Hmmmmmm... kill the child too."

Bear almost gasped but held it in. "It will be done." With that he flicked off the power strip and stared at the walkie talkie. He sighed. Killing a child. He would burn hell for this. Not that he wasn't going already. He almost wished he hadn't ratted on Hyena's whereabouts. He didn't want to kill him or the girl. Or Tigress for that matter.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to the wind.

* * *

Wolf sat on his bed. He knew that Bear would fail. Raven might too. Tigress would defeat Mamba. She would not defeat him like the first time they met. A fight for which was forever branded into his back. 

_Flashback_

_Slade walked into Wolf's infirmary room, avoiding looking at Wolf's bandaged back._

"_Have we learned our lesson, Wolf?" asked Slade rhetorically. _

"_Yes." Wolf said. Slade nodded in approval. He ran his hand over Wolf's back. Wolf hissed in pain. Slade smiled. "You, Bear, Raven, a dagger and small weapons expert, and Tigress, the broad who beat you, have all been chosen for the team. Congrats."_

_Slade turned to leave but stopped in the doorway and hissed, "And if you are ever beaten again, you'll thing that branding was day the park compared to what I'll do to you. No son of mine, adopted or not, gets beaten by anyone. I rescued you from the orphanage and trained to the peak of human perfection. Don't disappoint me." And with that he left._

_End Flashback._

No, Wolf would never be beaten again.

**

* * *

Well that's it for Chapter 2. Hope you liked it. You know the deal. 5 reviews new chapter. Until next time, adios! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Giddyfangurl206-Don't die on me… just kidding. Thanks for the reviews.**

**PrincessLuckyCML-Suspense. That's like the best thing in a story!**

**Jen-Thanks for the praise!**

**Kurama-san444-Yeah, I have sort of a fascination with creating long lost children for Nightwing (see my story Total Eclipse)**

**TTHPfan- I'm not gonna kill her off… yet. MWAHAHAHA! Just kidding of course. Not really sure what I'm going to do with Tigress yet.**

**Twilight785- Thanks. I think I'll keep the mother/daughter thing going as long as I can.**

**Now on with the show!**

**Bear**

"Hyena, how has it been since I left?" Tigress asked that night, knitting a sweater for Venus to wear in the bitter cold.

Hyena sighed. "Bad, Tigress." Tigress cocked her head in curiosity. "Slade replaced you with a woman named Mamba. She's pretty but deadly and traitorous. Uses poison darts."

Tigress nodded. "I remember her. We grew up near each other."

Hyena gasped. "Well she's a vicious wench."

"She was when I knew her. But that was a long time ago…"

"Tell me more, Tigress. Pleeeeaaassse!" He begged.

"Fine. I grew up in France. One day when I was 6, my daddy brought me to Jump City. I was so excited. The US! He and my family all came for a much needed holiday. My father had to close a business deal. Me and my older sister Kalli needed a break from school. So it was spring break Jump City style. The day after we got here Black Thursday struck. The stock markets crashed. Jump City was a disaster zone. We couldn't get out. The government shut down the airports. We could drive out. The roads were closed and blocked. My father was desperate. So we tried to boat out. My dad built this raft out of tires and we went into Jump City harbor and pushed off. We were going to paddle to somewhere up shore. So anyway, we are out of sight of Jump City in the ocean and a storm strikes. The waves crush our raft. I miraculously floated ashore in Jump City, unconscious. The rest of my family did not."

"Y-Your whole family died?"

"Yes. I was placed in the Jump City Foster Care System. A death trap. No one would foster us because people could barely feed their own kids. In the orphanage I met Mamba. We were friends as girls, but as we grew up we separated. Her family, who were missionaries, had been visiting from Venezuela. They abandoned her on Black Tuesday. She had learned the art of poison darts. I had been trained with the sai since birth. Anyway, as we grew up, we became pretty and we competed for boys. I usually won. She hate my guts. Then we both tried out for D.S.F…"

"And the rest is history." Hyena finished.

"Exactly."

"Well we better get Venus to bed--" Hyena was cut off by the sound of a falling door. The doors impacted caused dust to rise, and when it cleared, none other than the great Bear stood before them.

"Did I miss the party?" he asked. He fired off a couple rounds, riddling the loft with bullets.

"Hyena get Venus into the your bedroom!" Tigress cried, grabbing her sai.

Bear saw Hyena try to usher Venus into the hiding place. He fired shot after shot and the dresser, forcing Hyena and Venus to run for cover from the splintering dresser. Tigress attacked him brutally, with all her strength and focus. She was strong but Bear's bullets caught her foot and she fell. Bear continued into the bedroom to find Hyena shielding Venus. He smacked Hyena's face with the large gun, rendering him unconscious. He walked slowly to Venus, raising the gun until the cold end of the barrel rested on the girl forehead. Venus cried softly, her little body shaking with fear.

Out of nowhere, Tigress rushed and hugged her daughter close to her. Her red hair was crusting with gunpowder and her face smeared with dirt. She hugged her daughter close, sheilding herand looked up at Bear.

"Please don't kill her," she whimpered pleadingly.

Bear gasped. He had seen this image once before.

_Flashback_

_Soldiers burst into the small farmhouse. They tipped over drawers. The farm's owner was seized by three of the intruders. _

"_What is going on here?" he yelled._

_The sergeant leader sauntered up to him. "You are being arrested by the command of the lord Slade."_

_The farmer spat. "I am nothing but a peaceful farmer!" he shouted. More men rushed in to restrain the angry man, who was big. His brown flared at the sergeant._

"_Well, you were seen consorting with Fred McGee, who we believe to be the leader of a revolt. All persons tied to him are to be thrown in jail._

"_I was buying grain from him!" Suddenly two soldiers dragged up his writhing wife._

"_Let go of me!" she cried. She held their son Demetrius, who was balling and whose large eyes were filled with terror. She obviously very pregnant, as her stomach peaked out behind her dirty nightgown._

"_No! Stop! I'll go to prison! Just don't hurt them!" He cried pleadingly. The sergeant smiled evilly. _

"_That is where you are mistaken. You are tied McGee, they are tied to you." The farmer's eyes widened in horror. "That means they are indirectly tied with McGee. They go to prison too."_

"_Why you son of a bitch!" The farmer cried, furious and pulling against the soldiers restraint. _

_The sergeant grew angry. "Kill the wife and kid." He muttered to a soldier. His wife kneeled on the ground, clutching Demetrius as close as her pregnant belly would allow._

"_NO!" screamed the farmer as the soldier leveled a gun to their heads. Two shots rang out through the farm as the farmer watched his wife, son and unborn child be murdered. Shock gripped him, and then rage. An unspeakable rage. He became processed by a sudden strength. He killed every soldier on his land with his bare hands. The strength of a bear. And then he cried with the blood of others dripping down his hands._

_End Flashback _

Bear gasped. His wife had laid like this right before she was murdered. He put down the weapon, sobs racking his body. He lowered himself to where Tigress and Venus sat, and Tigress cradled him and let him cry.

* * *

Slade was livid. Two of his assassins had failed to kill Tigress. When Bear did return for 3 days, he knew. He threw things off his desk, throwing a tantrum in front of the remaining D.S.F.

"Traitors! Traitors!" he screamed. He took a breath and started to calm down. "Raven and Mamba will go next. And girls if you fail to return, I will have Wolf murder you slowly and painfully. Now leave all of you!"

As they walking out the office door, he collapsed to the ground. Damn it, Slade thought, this sickness is taking a toll on me. He pulled myself back into chair and pulled out a desk drawer, from which he conjured up some scotch. He drank a bit, wondering he was losing his edge. No one could no; if Slade the Strong became weak, his empire would crumble.

* * *

Hyena woke up with a start, not sure where he was. Tigress. Now he remembered. Bear had knocked him out last night. He pulled himself slowly, marveling at how much his head ached. Bear was standing over him.

"Don't you hurt them!" Hyena growled, not knowing the fight had ceased.

"Cool it, Rocky. I am now in the same boat you are." He gestured to a cooking pot macaroni and cheese. "Nanny." Hyena laughed.

"You couldn't do it either." It wasn't a much a question, because Hyena already knew the answer.

"Would you like to play jump rope?" Venus was instantly there, clutching 2 jump ropes. Hyena smiled. Taking that as a yes she thrust the jump rope into his hand.

"Look how many I can do!" she shouted joyfully. She very agile for someone so young and pulled off criss-crosses without much effort.

"A, my name is Ali, my daddy's name is Alan, we live in Austria and we bring back apples. B, my name is Betty, my daddy's name is Ben, we live in the Bahamas and we bring back bread. C, my name is Connie, my daddy's name is Carl, we live in Cincinnati and bring back cats. D, my name….."

The part about daddy got Hyena thinking. He wandered into the kitchen where Bear was watching his cooking food.

"Who is Venus's father?" Hyena asked. Bear gave him a warning look. "If Tigress wants to tell you she will." Bear said carefully.

Hyena sensed Bear's nervousness about the subject. "Are you?"

Bear gave him a glare that would have frightened even Wolf. "No."

"Is it Slade?"

"Hell no."

Hyena thought on who else could Tigress possibly be close to. "Is it Wolf?"

Bear paused.

"Oh my God it is! How do you…. Whywould you… That's just gross."

"You know, I have no qualms about hitting you upside the head with this pot."

Hyena chuckled nervously. "It's getting dark. We better get Venus in my room, just in case."

Suddenly two quiet whiz noises punctured the air. Hyena looked around. And then he saw them. Right near where his head had just been was a dagger and poison dart.

"Bear I think we have company." Hyena growled.

**Ooohhhhhh! Cliffie! But not really; if you have half a brain you know who it is. That's it for now. Remember 5 reviews is the golden ticket! So anyway, this about the time my summer gets pretty insane. I might not be able to update for awhile. Sorry. I'll try hard to. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Giddyfangurl206- I don't want to kill you so here's what you've been waiting for.**

**Its me- Thank you for the rather, er, aggressive review. Just kidding. As you know a highly respect reviewers and any kind of review (except for really harsh flames)**

**kay joyln- Thanks for the super review! Send more my way!**

**Nori- Yeah the Tigress/Wolf storyline is a little sad. I'm going to try to uncover their relationship and write about it in the next chapter.**

**NoBoDy'S AnGeL473- Thank you reviewer! I can't believe people like this so much! **

**twilight785- Like I said to AnGeL, the loyalty of readers is unbelievable. Thanks for the love!**

**Emeraldrose13- Thank you again!**

**PrincessLuckyCML- I love see to my name on review feedback as well!**

**TTHPfan- Well, cliffies are the only to drag people back ready for more. Like moths to the flame. Sort of. Thank you for the review! Fantastico!**

**MagicV- Thank you. (bows)**

**On with the SHOW!**

Mamba and Raven

Hyena turned sharply, barely missing another dart and dagger. He made a low rumbling noise and produced his swords. Bear did the same, unsheathing a large pair of handguns.

"Two can play that game!" Bear growled, not hesitating to unload a round. He kept going until the only noise was that his labored breathing. He stopped, waiting for sign of life.

The seductress, Mamba, climbed through the window sill. Her leather getup was torn and dirty from her climb up the fire escape.

"Bear, sweetheart, you must control your anger," she said sweetly. She walked over to him, sliding a slender finger across his cheek. He shivered under her touch. His weapons clattered to the floor, and he spun around, knocking Mamba straight through the wall. Her blue widened in surprise as she hit the debris covered ground on the other side. She lay there. Bear turned to Hyena, who was trying to find the stealthy Raven.

Hyena moved noiselessly through the tiny loft checking every corner for the assassin. His elf-like ears straightened at the sound of someone breathing. He stalked into the kitchen, poised for a kill. He drew near to a shadowy corner of the room; Hyena was sure Raven was hiding in its depths. Hyena raised his sword and struck, but he hit something hard.

He reached down and picked it up, only to see it was a now-destroyed tape player. He began spin around until a debilitating pain raced through his left leg. He howled, sending the sword clattering to the floor, and clutched the painful area. He fell a warm, sticky liquid run down his leg and realized he was bleeding. He reached farther, only to feel a dagger lodged in his calf. He turned around to see the elusive Raven, clad in a leotard and a cloak. Hyena growled, knowing he'd been tricked.

"You always were gullible," she said in her trademark monotone, twirling another dagger in one hand, "Come on Hyena, you fell for the old tape-recorder-hidden-in-the-shadows trick? I give you credit for actually finding it though. My hearing certainly isn't that good." He sprung at her, wrestling the dagger out of her hand. She blinked in surprise.

"Come on Raven," Hyena asked mockingly, "Don't you know that you have to kill a hyena? If you injure them, it'll only make them angrier." Raven glared at him, not sure what to think. Each readied their weapons, preparing for full on battle. They circled each other and finally rushed one another to begin a battle only one would survive.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Bear and Mamba had littered the floor with bullets and darts. They dodged and ducked, weaved and shot. Bear held a two large handguns emptying cartridges at Mamba. She blew the darts at him furiously.

"Ha…. You call that straw a weapon?" yelled Bear, unimpressed her dart blower. She shot a dart, hitting him in the forearm.

"Ouch!" he cried, prying it from himself before the deadly poison could seep in. "That's it little girl, I ain't holdin' back now."

They shot each other until each ran out of ammo. Mamba looked surprised, because she knew she had brought more darts.

"Looking for these?" he said. In his hand was a large pocket containing most of Mamba's darts. She breathed in sharply, knowing he must have seized in their fight. In a flash, Bear had flipped out a lighter and set them on fire.

"Why you--" Mamba rushed him, vengeful for her lost darts. She clasped her hands around his thick neck and began squeeze with all her might. Bear gasped for air pawing fiercely at her, trying to get her to loosen her grip. Finally, after a long struggle, his hits stopped and his brown rolled back into his head. He had slipped into unconsciousness. She let go and he fell to the floor with a thump.

Mamba smiled and picked up one of Bear's guns. How do slaughter a bear, she thought, you shoot it. She picked up one of Bear's discarded gun and started to reload it.

Raven threw yet another dagger, this time catching Hyena in the shoulder. He flinched but did not hesitate in slashing Raven on the arm. The floor was covered in blood turning the white tiles a deep pink. She gulped; she was in pain. But she would give Hyena no pleasure in knowing this. She was getting slower as she lost blood. Hyena, on the other hand seemed more energized then before even in the same position. Suddenly Hyena faked a blow and managed to slash Raven's cheek. It was a thin cut, but it ran the length of her temple to her chin. She dropped her weapons. She remembered the last time this had happened…

_Flashback_

"_Get some brandy, you damn girl!" Terrence roared. He was mad, madder than she'd ever seen him._

"_Yes, father." The girl mumbled breathlessly. She didn't want him to beat her like he did in his fits…_

"_Get going then!" He roared, slapping her hard across the face. She stumbled back into the couch and ran for the kitchen before anymore blows could come her way. If she didn't get back soon with his brandy, she knew she was going get it. She reached up the liquor cabinet, her small 8-year-old body barely able to reach. She reached around for the brandy, only to find the bottle empty. She ran for the door, not even putting on a coat. She could make to the convenience store for some brandy and back if she hurried. _

_She ran in the pouring rain away from the shack she shared with her father. She rounded the corner and felt relief wash over her as she saw the store. Dodging cars and bikes, she crossed the street. She entered and hurriedly grabbed a bottle of brandy. She fumbled in her pocket for money to pay, only to find she had forgotten it. _

_She looked at the register. The cashier was turned around, sweeping his area. She shoved the bottle under her shirt and walked briskly out of the store. Thank goodness I wear these loose shirts, she thought. She sprinted home, her bruised and cut body and the brandy hidden by her billowy shirt. _

_She raced through the door. She opened the bottle and poured it into a large glass. She spotted a cleaver sitting in the sink and grabbed hiding it in her pants. She hurried back to the couch were her father sat and handed it to him silently. He looked at it and her and sniffed it suspiciously._

"_It took you an awful long time to get it. You probably put arsenic in it!" He shouted._

_She felt her heart drop. He would use any excuse to beat her._

"_You're gonna get now!" He threw the glass at her. It shattered on the wall beside her, renegade pieces raining down on her. One scratched her cheek and she stood there, trembling, blood dripping down her cheek. Her life flashed before her eyes. He was going to kill her. She looked at him and something snapped. She pulled the knife. _

_His eyes widened. "Raven!" he cried. It was the last thing he ever said. _

_She sprang at him, burying the knife in his fleshy chest. She kept stabbing and stabbing even when she knew he was dead. She went in to the kitchen and washed the blood from her hands emotionlessly. _

_She went outside running into another child, maybe a year older then she. He had brown hair and deep green eyes._

_He studied her and said "You're bit beat up aren't you?" She said nothing._

"_You look hungry. Want something to eat he asked?" ha asked, looking into her violet eyes. She nodded. He dug in his pocket and gave her a sandwich. Isn't wasn't that good but she ate it ravenously. _

"_Got a place to stay?" he asked when she finished. She shook her head. "Don't say much do you?" She said nothing. "Well, I got a place you can bed down awhile."_

_He silently her through the streets until the at last came to a small house with a gang symbol on it. He led her inside to a bedroom._

"_There are clean clothes in the dresser. Madam Arella runs this place. She is the best knifesmen around. Maybe she'll teach you some stuff. She'll take care of you as long as you need it." She nodded and he turned to leave._

"_My name's Raven." She whispered._

"_Hyena." he replied and left. She sat down on the bed and watched the rain splatter on the glass of the window. She never saw Hyena, her guardian angel again._

_End Flashback_

Raven snapped back to reality. "I can't kill you, Hyena." She whispered. She let go her dagger, letting slip onto the floor.

He looked at her. He too dropped his weapons. "I couldn't hurt you even if it cost me my life." He stared up at her with his deep green eyes. She felt herself tremble.

"Hyena--" She started until she realized the absence of Mamba and Bear and Venus. Something was wrong. Hyena sensed it too. He dashed into the living room.

Mamba had leveled the revolver to Bear's chest.

"NO!"

Hyena ran between the two. Mamba lost focus, but only for a second. She pulled the trigger as Raven ran into the room.

Raven watched Hyena crumple to the ground. Mamba started to shot again, to finish him off. Suddenly, she felt her self choke on something warm. She reached up to feel a something protruding from her throat. A dagger. She tumbled to the ground, death enveloping her. She gagged and then it was over.

Raven walked over to Mamba, a woman who would stop at nothing to get her way. Now, she lay on the ground, Raven's dagger sending her to Hell, where she belonged. Her blue eyes were glazed and held a thousand mile stare.

My last kill, Raven thought. Then everything went blurry and she drifted toward unconsciousness.

Raven….. Raven…..

A sweet voice called to her. She opened eyes. A face was above her.

Raven…..

She lay still, allowing her eyes to focus. Tigress's angelic face stared down at her.

"Tigresss…..?"

"Shhhhh, do not talk friend. You have lost much blood. Bear filled me in on last night's events. He was awake and tending to you when I came home from work. We disposed of Mamba's body, cleaned you up and put you to bed."

"Venus--" she started.

"She is fine. She hid in the secret bedroom."

Raven shifted on the mattress and rubbed her sore cheek, fingering the cut. Oh no where was…

"Hyena!" she cried, tears welling in her purple eyes. He had been shot and she hoped desperately he had not been shot.

"Calm down Raven….." came a weak voice at her side. She turned her head to see Hyena lying next to her on the mattress. His head was wrapped in a bandage and some blood had seeped through. His bare chest was wrapped in many bandages. His green eyes warm and smiling looked back her. She didn't if she had been so relieved ever. Worrying about Hyena, she thought, what's wrong with me.

"You look like hell." She said bluntly.

"As do you." He replied cheerfully. His laughed but it turned into a grimace. Raven sensed his pain.

"Don't hurt yourself." She said, trying to hide her worry.

"Yes friend Hyena, please rest," Tigress agreed. A sudden blast resonated through the loft. Tigress flinched. "Bear and Venus are playing with gunpowder again." Stated Tigress with annoyance. Raven chuckled. Only Bear and a child could be so easily amused.

"I better go get them; we're going out for dinner. We will bring some back for you two." Tigress rushed out of the loft leaving Raven and Hyena alone on the mattress. They were silent.

About 30 minutes after the others left, Hyena finally spoke. "I'm hungry. I am going to get something." Before Raven could discourage him, he rolled out of the bed and stood up. He shuddered, the pain of moving was almost too great. For the first time, Raven saw all of his injuries, for the sheet had hid them. Other than the heavily bandaged chest and the wrapped head, he had a cast on one leg and various cuts and bruises. He wore only a pair of pajama pants.

"Nice pants. They look like candy canes." She commented. He grinned and shuffled towards kitchen. He was sluggish and every part felt like lead. He stopped after 6 feet to catch his breath.

"Let me help you." Raven leaped out of bed. She was bit sore, but nothing major. She slipped her arm through the crook of Hyena's. She mentally slapped herself for being such a softie and for Hyena of all people. Hyena paused and gave her a look to make sure she wasn't tricking him. Satisfied that she was for real, he let her help him to the kitchen. With each step he felt himself grow stronger. And he couldn't wipe the smirk off his face. Raven was actually _helping_ him. The remarks he could say…. No, he thought, don't blow this. She's being helpful and somewhat kind.

They made to the kitchen, neither saying a word.

Hyena inspected the fridges and cupboards for food.

"Oh look," he said to Raven, who was sitting at the kitchen table, "Ramon." He reached in to grab it. But his hand brushed something else. A radio. He took it out and plugged it in. He fiddled with the dial to find a station they would both enjoy.

Soft rock, he thought, no she won't like that to much. Classical, defiantly not. Rap, no. Hip hop, no. Pop, no way. Oldies, ok I guess. Its innocent enough.

He filled a pot with water to boil for the noodles, tapping his uninjured foot to the music.

"Could you stop that?" Raven snapped. He stopped immediately and Raven felt bad at snapping at him. She stood up to help him with the cooking.

Suddenly 'I Think We're Alone Now' came on the radio. Hyena paused for a few seconds and grabbed a celery stick.

"Children beeehhhhaaave," he sang into his celery microphone. Raven fought back a laugh. He stared at her as he sang, serenading her.

_That's what they say when we're together,  
And watch how you play,  
They don't understand,  
And so we're,_

She glanced at him. His green eyes were filled with adoration. She looked away, not bothering to suppress her smile. He was just too cute. Stop it, she said to herself, don't you dare fall for him. He's chauvinistic, annoying, childish…..

_Running just as fast as we can,  
Holdin' onto one another's hand,  
Tryin' to get away into the night,  
And then you put your arms around me,  
And we tumble to the ground,  
And then you say, _

…..And really hot. No he's not, she thought, focus Raven. Focus on the carrots your peeling. But she couldn't her eyes kept wandering to those of the man singing next to her.

_I think we're alone now,  
There does't seem to be anyone around.  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound. _

Don't give in Raven, she pleaded with herself, he'll only hurt you. But of course, she thought, I can't I do this just this once? She stopped peeling the carrots and stared at him with mock annoyance.

_Look at the way,  
We gotta hide what we're doin'.  
'Cause what would they say,  
If they ever knew and so we're, _

Hyena felt himself almost faint when he saw mouthing the words with him, staring at him. She was singing?

_Running just as fast as we can,  
Holdin' onto one another's hand,  
Tryin' to get away into the night,  
And then you put your arms around me,  
And we tumble to the ground,  
And then you say, _

Raven sang with him, grabbing a carrot to sing into. They danced around the kitchen, each singing every other verse. They stared into each other's eyes, each looking a little vulnerable.

_I think we're alone now,  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around.  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound. _

And for the first time in a long while, Raven felt happy.

_I think we're alone now,  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around.  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound_.

Raven laughed and smiled, and Hyena didn't think he had heard or seen anything more beautiful in his life.

_Running just as fast as we can,  
Holdin' onto one another's hand,  
Tryin' to get away into the night,  
And then you put your arms around me,  
And we tumble to the ground,  
And then you say, _

Hyena danced with her, both forgetting the injuries. They were cracking up, almost unable to sing the verses.

_I think we're alone now,  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around.  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound. _

And at that moment, Raven realized she loved him. She stopped, stunned by this fact.

_I think we're alone now,  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around.  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound. _

And then Hyena leaned over and kissed her. She felt as though time stopped, and she wished that they could stand there forever, his soft lips on her cheek and happiness and love filling her soul.

_I think we're alone now,(alone now)  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around.  
I think we're alone now,(alone now)  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound._

Hyena pulled back slowly and wanted to slap himself. Kissing Raven? What was he thinking? But she was just so beautiful. Dancing wildly with him, singing along with the radio. She was perfect and he loved her. He looked at her, checking he reaction. She looked stunned, like a deer caught in the headlights.

_I think we're alone now,(alone now)  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around.  
I think we're alone now,(alone now)  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound._

And then she turned around and kissed him back and Hyena realized he could't live without her.

_I think we're alone now,(alone now)..._

Slade pounded the table. Mamba had failed as did Raven. But it wasn't over yet. He had one assassin left. Wolf. And he would succeed.

**Aaaaahhhh, there's nothing likeBBRae fluff in the morning. This wasan extra long chappie for the loyal reviewers! Alright that's all for now. I'll try to get the last 2 chapters up before I go to camp for a month. Thanks for all the reviews. Remember how many reviews do I need? Five! Cinco! Fünf! Cinq! Cinque! Vijf! The number of assassins in the D.S.F. in Chapter 1! The number of people Terra betrayed! The number of times I could kill her for betraying my love, Cyborg! Just kidding. (Sort of) Until next time. Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

Slade strolled into his office. It was dark save for the desk lamp. He limped slightly and looked as if he hadn't eaten or slept in days. Damn sickness, he thought. He braced his hand on the desk to keep from falling; his coordination had taken a nose dive. He lowered himself into the high-backed chair. He supposed it could be the stress of the Tigress situation or the unsettling desertion of the D.S.F that had caused his ill health. He knew they had joined, except for Mamba. His agents had found her body floating downstream 4 days ago. She had been dispatched with Raven last week. She had seemingly died in the struggle, felled by a slit throat. Slade shook his head. Mamba had been good. Sure she had been inexperienced, but she had been ruthless and power-hungry. A woman after his own dark heart. Raven was different though; she had always seemed dark and merciless but Tigress had led her down the road to betrayal.

Slade slapped his hand against the hard wood top of the desk. He hissed and grabbed the intercom and pushed the button.

"Send in Wolf." He drawled.

"Yes, my lord."

Slade waited. A short time later, Wolf came through the door. He stood before the desk staring at something above his master's head.

"Wolf, just the man I wanted to see," Slade said, "As you know the Tigress hit has turned a disaster. All have failed except for you. Bear, Hyena and Raven have joined. Mamba was unfortunately killed." He breathed out sharply. "The stress and frustration of the situation have taken toll on me. Tigress MUST be killed. That little girl living with her, too. And the rest of my traitorous assassins."

He stood up, grasping the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles turned white. He stared into Wolf's eyes. "It's funny how quickly people can turn against you. In the past 10 days I have lost ferocious Hyena, strong Bear, merciless Raven and ruthless Mamba. You are all that left of the D.S.F. You must succeed. We wouldn't want a repeat of the last time you failed. Wolf, I rescued you from the streets and taught you all I knew. You are my heir. Failure is not an option." Slade waved a hand, dismissing Wolf.

Wolf turned and left, leaving Slade alone in his office. He pulled out a drawer in his desk, and took out a bottle of pills. The label read ASPRIRIN. He shook a few pills out onto his hand and gulped those down. He screwed the cap back on and replaced it in the drawer.

* * *

Wolf walked through the damp streets. He wrapped his overcoat tightly around him. It was cold. Thunder rumbled beneath his feet. He quickened his pace, wanting to make it home before it rained. He pushed the front door of the house open just as the first raindrops hit the pavement.

He continued up the stairs to the bathroom. He stripped his clothes, revealing toned muscles and the infamous wolf brand. He then stepped into the steaming shower. He slicked his hair back and closed hiseyes, relishing the warm wetness of the water. He got out after a few minutes and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked back downstairs careful to keep his balance on the slippery stairs. He remembered the one time Tigress hadn't paid such heed….

_Flashback_

_Tigress stood in the steamy bathroom combing her wet hair between her fingers. Wolf had been having them training all day. She rolled her eyes. He was so cruel to her never looking at her, and when he did scowling. She hadn't meant to deliberately beat him so he would get branded at auditions; Slade had just had reacted badly to her victory. But Wolf's dirty glares made her fell like it was her own fault. He shook her head; it had been like this for a year. But a shower after a long, sweaty training session felt better than anything in the world. She sighed and she reached out for the blow dryer only to see that it wasn't there. Raven must have left it in the downstairs bathroom. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to retrieve it._

_Tigress went down the hall, and then down the stairs. She was half way down the stairs when her toenail got caught in a crack in the wood. She turned her back to the bottom of the stairs and yanked it free. She felt herself loose her balance as her wet feet slipped on the stair. She tumbled backward into the banister._

_But the banister was rotten and gave way as she slammed into it. She turned her head to see herself about fall on Wolf, who was standing right below her. She let out a scream, hoping to warn him in time._

_Wolf looked up at the scream to see Tigress falling from the stair, breaking the banister and falling toward him. He stepped back holding out his arms to catch her. She landed in his arms with an umph. The back of her knees rested on his left arm and her back on the other arm. She was surprisingly light and her skin felt smooth against his own. She looked at him with a grateful smile. But something about her just infuriated him. Who did she think she was being so careless? He felt anger grip him. And in an instant, he dropped her._

_She was unprepared for this drop and dropped to the wood floor with a thump. She hit hard and it sounded somewhat painful. She kept her hold on her towel leaving only one hand to break the fall. A sickening crunch resounded through the room. She cried out and brought her injured arm to her chest. The fractured bone had gone right through her skin. She looked up at him with a look of such pain and sadness he felt like his heart had been wrenched out._

_Raven rushed in and escorted the injured Tigress to her room. Raven looked back at him and her being seemed to have an aura of hate for him. Her glare was like _What have you done?_ He turned, ashamed, and went upstairs. _

_End Flashback_

Wolf settled on the couch and stared at the rain. The thick drops pattered on the glass and resounded in the dark room. The house was quiet. Too quiet. Wolf almost missed his comrades, who now where on the wrong side of the law. Tigress's side of the law. The silence in the house made him think of the times when it was filled with Hyena's jokes, Raven's sarcasm, Bear's laughter and Tigress's love.

_Flashback_

"_What did the blonde name her pet zebra?" Hyena said, a joke definitely on the way. Bear, Raven and he sat in a semicircle around Tigress's bed. Her arm was in a cast from the incident with her and Wolf had broken the bone. They stayed with her everyday they could, trying to cheer her up. Undoubtedly, Wolf was yet to visit._

"_What?" said Tigress cheerfully._

"_Spot!" Hyena roared with laughter as did Tigress. Bear and Raven exchanged looks. They bit back a comment on how dumb the joke had been. They didn't want to crush Tigress's jubilant mood._

_She had been put on bed rest for her broken arm and a slipped disk in her back. Although she had laughed and smiled, they were forced and sad. The weather hadn't been lifting mood either. It had rained everyday since the 'accident'. But she seemed truly happy today and the others would do nothing that could possibly spoil it._

"_Ok, ok, I got another one. How did the--" Hyena started again, but saw that Tigress was paying attention. Instead, she stared at the doorway, as were Raven and Bear. He followed the gaze to Wolf, who stood uncomfortably at the door. He clutched a single gift and his unrest was evident._

_Raven and Bear stood toleave, and Hyena followed their lead. They filed out the door, Raven and Hyena giving him furious glares. Bear just looked away and closed the door behind them. Wolf stood there a second, not surprised at their behavior. Ever since hearing what had happened, the annoyed or avoided glances from the other three were routine. _

_He stood there for a minute, shifting from one foot to another. He came forward at last, watching his feet. Tigress felt stiff and angry and didn't move as he walked towards the chair that Raven had vacated. He sat down slowly and eyed his surroundings as if looking for hidden cameras or stealthy ninjas waiting to attack. She stared at him, wondering how had had the nerve to come in here. He felt her stare and didn't return it. They sat there for a long while, silent. _

"_Look, I--" he started._

"_Save it, Wolf!" she snapped, cutting him off. Her face was flushed red and her emerald eyes were filled with contempt. "Let's face it! You hate me. And while I don't return that feeling, I'm getting pretty damn close to. So you can suck up the fact that I am not going to back down and let you walk all over me."_

_Wolf was stunned. No one talked to him like that. His shock turned to fury in record speed._

"_I came here to apologize and you jump all over me! I'm sorry I wasted my time," he spat, getting up. Tigress reached out and grabbed his wrist with her good hand._

"_No... no, I'm sorry. I should have let you finish. I just thought…. Stay. Please. The others went out to eat. I could use the company…. Even if it is you…."_

_Wolf sat back down reluctantly, ignoring her backhanded compliment. Her attempts at conversation he shot down promptly and so they just sat there, studying each other._

"_What's that?" she questioned, staring pointedly at the gift in his lap._

"_It's a gift…."_

"_For me?" Her face brightened remarkably, like a light bulb had bee turned on. A flicker of smile crossed Wolf's face._

"_Yes." He handed her the gift._

_She studied it and looked at him. He was pretending not to care, but she could see he was proud of the gift and hoped she would pleased. She unwrapped it with care and opened the box. She squealed with delight as she pulled a silver locket with her initials inscribed into it. It was beautiful, and she held it lovingly. She opened it to see Pictures of Raven, Hyena and Bear._

"_Where is your picture?" she asked worriedly._

"_I didn't really think you'd picture of me. After how I have treated you."_

_She nodded. "Wolf, what happened at the auditions--"_

"_Was not you fault. I just sort of hoped that you would forgive me for making you feel that is was and for dropping you on purpose."_

_She looked at him. Stoic and invincible Wolf, was now asking her forgiveness and he actually looked vulnerable. _

"_I forgive you." _

"_And now you see I am not completely inhuman." They laughed at that and Wolf smiled for the first time. _

_End Flashback_

Wolf pulled himself off the couch. The memories a rainy day can bring forth.

* * *

Slade sat in his chair, going through files. He pulled out the drawer full of aspirin and tipped it over to dispense the pills for his daily dose. None came and he shook it. He looked into the bottle to see only a piece neatly wedged paper at the bottom. He pryed it out and read.

_Dear Slade,_

_I am writing this note in regard to you pills. You see, I plan to take over this empire that you will no longer rule. So, I had find a way to get rid of you. I dipped your aspirin in rat poison. You will promptly die once you finish this bottle. I hope you have a nice time in Hell._

_XOXOXOXO,_

Mamba

Slade gasped, but not in shock, in pain. Mamba's pills ate away at his internal organs with astonishing speed. Too bad she wasn't around to complete Part B. Slade's old head hit the ground. And the days of his tyrannical evil in Jump City were over in a heartbeat.

* * *

Wolf was about to leave when the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Slade is dead, Master Wolf," came the voice on the other side. Wolf's world came to a halt. Slade dead? His mentor, his boss, dead?

"Mr. Wolf?"

Wolf thanked the man, set the phone down gingerly and headed out the front door. It was showtime.

* * *

Raven and Hyena read the paper on Tigress's old couch while Tigress and Bear with Venus.

Raven looked up suddenly from her paper. She became still and rigid.

"Someone's here," she whispered.

**Wow. I feel soooooooo guilty I was on vacation and at camp so I couldn't post. I have on a new story coming soon. A sequel for this one is yet to be determined. Tell me if I should. Part 2 of this poll is should Wolf let Tigress live? Tell me in your reveiws! This time in order for me to post a new chap I want 10 reveiws. Until then, ciao!**


End file.
